Cultivation Level
In the current world of Zhao Hai there are two types of people [Magicians] and [Warriors]. Low Realms (Ark Continent) Arc Continent practice magic and Battle Qi, but God Realm practice there. A type of Energy called Force of Origin, this energy compared to Magic and Battle Qi is much more formidable. Upon reaching level 9 in Battle Qi or Magic it is difficult to advance to the God Realm since the energy of an Expert in the God Realm in 10 or more times superior to Magic or Battle Qi. In the God Realm the children from very small have the strength of a Magician or Warrior level 5 so when arriving to the''' God Rank''' is easier than in the Arc Continent Distinction in cultivation between races Human:☀The Humans absorb the Battle Qi or Magic into their body where they convert it into their own power. Beastman:☀The Beastman increase their cultivation by absorbing the soul of a Magical Beast by killing it. Demon:☀The demons are similar to humans but they form a nucleus inside their body, that allows them to self-destruct when they lose in a fight against their enemies. Middle Realms (God Realm)'''Even if '''God is called, they are not Real Gods In Realm God practice there. A type of Energy called Force of Origin, this energy compared to Magic and Battle Qi is much more formidable. When a person arrives at God Rank he forms a Domain after several years of understanding and enlightenment. The Domain Weapons can evolve and take the form of Sword, Ax, War Chariot, ETC, they can even take Human Form. 1)-Note:Saint God Rank is practically Foundation Establishment. Machine World Cultivation Rank Cultivation World Cultivation world has 2 planes - Cultivation World (2nd level plane) and Great Cultivation World(3rd level plane). '''The former is a minor plane whereas the later is a comparatively higher plane. Although the cultivation stages are the same for both these realms, their actual capabilities and lifespan differ. A Divided Spirit cultivator from cultivation realm can barely match a peak Foundation Establishment cultivator from Great Cultivation World. Also, an Extreme Longevity cultivator in Cultivator World has a lifespan of around a few thousand years while their counterpart in Great Cultivation World can live for millions of years. Some'' ''cultivators in Cultivation World use the '''Force of Faith. The Force of Faith helps them increase the speed of cultivation among other things. In contrast, all cultivator in Great Cultivation World use Force of Faith. In case of cultivators in medium sects or higher, they are apportioned some as soon as they became an Inner Disciple. To go from Cultivation World to Great Cultivation World, one needs to reach the 5th level of Tower of Babel in 10,000 Battlefields to get recruited as a Battle Slave. From there, they can slowly become Outer Sect Disciples or Servant Disciples of sects in Great Cultivation World. *The lifespan mentioned below is an approximation based on Great Cultivation World's standard. True Spirit Realm (4th level plane) This is a realm higher than Great Cultivation World - a 3rd level plane. Just like 10,000 Battlefields, one needs to distinguish oneself in a realm called Soaring Dragon Realm. Unlike 10,000 Battlefields however, this plane is firmly controlled by Great Sects & Super Sects of True Spirit Realm. One needs to complete tasks from great sects with distinction to get noticed and enter a sect. Only then can they enter the true spirit realm. Not all 3rd level planes are allowed to enter Soaring Dragon Realm for this chance. Every 10,000 years, true spirit realm does a Spiritual Scan of a 3rd level world to determine if the strength of that world is enough for entering the Soaring Dragon Realm. The rate of time is 5 times faster in Soaring Dragon Realm and 10 times in True Spirit Realm. Still, cultivators from lower realms try to enter there because after enter they obtain a Rebirth and their lifespan multiplies by a few times. Also, the Law of Heaven and Earth of True Spirit Realm (&Soaring Dragon Realm) is of a higher level then 3rd level planes. Eternal Life cultivators from lower realms can barely fly in Soaring Dragon Realm and barely walk in True Spirit Realm and lower level cultivators can't enter Soaring Dragon Real at all otherwise their body will burst apart. Reference Category:Universe Category:Cultivation